Sword Art Online: Forever After
by heroes1202
Summary: Set before the events of "Christmas Blessings", Kazuto has finally worked up the nerve to propose to his SAO love, Asuna. But while dealing with his friends' mixed emotions and trying to win her mother's blessings, Kazuto is being stalked by two from the dark that want to kill him. Will their dreams of a happy future come to light or will their hopes be dashed?
1. Ch 1: Blossoming Lovers

_Hello. My name is Kazuto Kirigaya, better known as "Kirito" from SAO and ALO. As you no doubt remember, I was one of the many beta testers for SAO before it became the "death game" we all remember it to be. That caused me to be labeled as a "beater", a player that only cared about himself. Well, throughout my time in SAO, I met the most wonderful young woman who I fell in love with and vice versa. Her name is Asuna Yuuki. Throughout the two years we remained together in SAO, our bonds for each other grew stronger with each passing day. It soon became to the point that Asuna and I were wed in SAO._

_But even after we cleared SAO and were bound to return home, a man named Sugou ruined Asuna's chances of meeting me in person. He created the game ALFheim Online and held her, along with 300 trapped SAO players, captive and planned to use them to control the human mind. However, with help from my sister Suguha, who I met as "Leafa" in ALO, as well as several other friends, I managed to stop Sugou's plans, save Asuna and finally reunite with her in the real world. No time after, Sugou's plans were exposed to the media and he was arrested._

_It is now four years since Asuna and I met at the hospital and went to school together, built to aide the players who survived SAO. I've had plans to attend college so I could continue on with my interest in the world of VRMMO's. However, I've been putting that on hold as I've been thinking about something extra special. Since we've come back to the real world, Asuna and I have dated for some time. Now, as we're both young adults, I want what happened to us in SAO to be true in real life. So...this is the story of how I proposed...to Asuna Yuuki..._

**_Sword Art Online: Forever After_**

**_Chapter 01: Blossoming Lovers_**

_~ In A Mysterious Location | Real World Japan | Time: 11:00 p.m. ~_

Somewhere deep within the city, there is a hooded man walking around the streets. He is dressed in a black hooded jacket, keeping his face mostly hidden. From the lights casted by the street lamps, not much could be seen of his face as the hooded man continued along the sidewalk. He stopped at a darkened alleyway, seeing a mysterious figure waiting for him. Like him, his face was concealed by a hooded jacket.

"Its about time you got here. I was almost thinking of ditching you." the man said. The two remained silent as they stood together beneath a street lamp. As they faced one another, the man in the black hood reached into his jacket and took out a photo, showing it to his partner. The picture was of Kazuto Kirigaya in his real life clothes.

"So...this the kid?" the man asked. The other nodded.

"Yes. This is the kid that killed your brother, Kuradeel, and ruined my own plans. The reason I asked you out here today...was so that you would assist me in killing this damn brat." he muttered. His partner took one look at Kazuto's picture before crumbling it up and tossing it away.

"Heh. Easy peasy. I don't see how that brother of mine could've had ANY trouble dealing with the likes of him. This "Kazuto" kid might've got lucky and beat him in SAO, but this is the real world. And in the real world, there's no "second chance" or "extra life". Here...once you die, you're dead for good." he said, pulling out a gun from beneath his coat. The other nodded.

"Good. Then together, let us make sure that Kazuto Kirigaya, a.k.a. "Kirito", doesn't live to see the light of day again." he said, flashing an evil grin from benath his hood. His partner shared the same evil grin as they started to go their separate ways again.

_~ The Next Day | Real World | Time: 1:14 p.m. ~_

It is a sunny afternoon as Kazuto, dressed in his street clothes of a white shirt and sleeveless vest, was walking through the city streets on his way towards the park for a date with Asuna. As he came to a crosswalk, the nearby light flashed "STOP", allowing the cars to continue along. Just then, the cell phone in his pocket started to ring. When he answered, it read "Asuna" on the call log.

"Sorry I'm running a bit late Asuna. I had something to do around my house. But I should be there any second now. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten our date." Kazuto said. On the other end, Asuna was seen sitting in the park with a picnic basket at her side. She was seated on a park bench as she talked.

"Its okay. I figured something like that was going to happen. You did mention that your family needed you for something yesterday. I was just calling to see how you were doing." Asuna said. Kazuto chuckled.

"I'm fine. I just finished and was on my way over. I'd never miss a date with you. You're the best cook I've ever met. I'd never THINK of missing one of your meals." he said. Asuna lightly chuckled.

"Kazuto...s-stop that. You're embarrasing me!" she giggled. Kazuto chuckled before noticing the street sign flashing "WALK" as the cars came to a stop.

"Anyway, I'll be there soon. Hang tight. Okay Asuna?" he asked. Afterwards, he hung up and slipped his phone back before crossing the street among the rest of the crowd. But as he walked across the street, he noticed someone approaching from the other side. It appeared to be a man dressed in a trench coat and a fedora hat, covering his face in shadows.

"Man. Talk about creepy." Kazuto thought. As they crossed the streets and eventually crossed paths with one another, the strange man bumped into Kazuto's shoulder, momentarily causing him to stumble. As he did, something seemed to be "slipped" in his vest by the man, too fast for Kazuto to notice.

"H-Hey bub! Watch it!" Kazuto called. The strange man in the coat continued to walk along, leaving Kazuto momentarily confused.

"Geez. What's his problem? Rude much?" he thought. Deciding to shrug it off, Kazuto continued along down the street towards the park. Meanwhile, the man in the coat grinned as he looked to a strange watch like device on his wrist. It showed a blipping red light, signaling that some kind of tracker was put on Kazuto.

"The bug has been placed." he muttered.

_~ At the Park | Time: 1:21 p.m. ~_

After traversing the city streets, Kazuto finally arrived at the park. As he looked around for Asuna, he quickly noticed her seated on the bench. She was wearing a white and red striped shirt under a black vest and a pair of tan shorts.

"Asuna!" he called, catching her attention. Asuna smiled and waved back as Kazuto approached.

"Glad you could make it." she said. Kazuto smiled and took his seat by Asuna's side.

"Like I said, I'd NEVER miss any food you make." he said. Asuna smiled as she brought the picnic basket on her lap. With a teasing wink, she pulled back the blanket on top, showing all kinds of sandwiches and snacks prepared by her.

"So...you ready for our picnic?" she asked. Kazuto nodded, joining her as they both rose from the bench. However, as they were walking away, they were being spied upon by a pair of girls in the bushes. Judging by their hair styles, it appeared to be Rika and Keiko, a.k.a. Lisbeth and Silica. Rika was seen drinking from a juice box as she began sucking the straw hard, frustrated by what she saw.

"Geez Rika. If you keep drinking like that, you're gonna suck the box up through the straw." Keiko sighed. Rika glanced at her.

"I can't help it! Everytime I see those two getting "lovey dovey" with each other, it drives me nuts. Why does Kirito like HER so much?" Rika asked, straw still in mouth. Keiko lightly groaned.

"You KNOW that's not his real name. Anyway, why don't you just go and say "hi" or something? If they saw you over here, Asuna would think you're spying on them. And why are we even DOING this anyway? WHY do I let you talk me into these things?" Keiko asked. Just then, as she noticed Rika was "yet again" not listening to her, she saw she was watching Kazuto and Asuna eating under the shade of a tree on a picnic blanket.

"A-ACK! Keiko! L-LOOK!" she shouted, pulling her over. Keiko was yanked towards Rika who, alongside her, watched as Kazuto was being fed by Asuna. Afterwards, they seemed to look at each other and chuckled.

"D'oh! Now they're getting to the point that she's FEEDING him like a baby!" Rika groaned, tightening her grip on her juice box. Keiko groaned. Over across the field, the two stopped eating for a moment as Kazuto lightly sighed.

"Man. I never get tired of your sandwiches Asuna. You always know exactly what I like." he said. Asuna chuckled.

"Of course I do. I learned everything I needed to learn when we were in SAO together. You're a pretty easy palette to please Kazuto." she said. Kazuto chuckled, crossing his arms behind him as he leaned against the tree trunk.

"Hey. What do you think it would be like if we went back to SAO again? Do you think any of the other players would still see me as a "beater" because I was a beta tester?" Kazuto asked. Asuna looked to him and shook her head.

"I don't think so. They'd probably welcome the "hero" that saved everyone from being trapped in the "death game". That's how everyone greeted you at the reunion at Agil's cafe." she said. She then started to lean in close.

"Besides, even if everyone treated you the same, I hope you'll always remember that, no matter what happens, you'll always have me by your side." Asuna whispered "Because...I love you." Kazuto and Asuna both smiled as she leaned against him, followed by him resting his head against hers. In the bushes, Rika began flustering as she turned beat red.

"Oh! T-That always gets me! C-Come on you two! You're in PUBLIC for crying out loud!" she groaned. Keiko heavily groaned.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: Words of Kazuto's Heart

**_Sword Art Online: Forever After_**

**_Chapter 02: Words of Kazuto's Heart_**

_~ At the Park | Real World | Time: 1:30 p.m. ~_

Kazuto and Asuna, having finished their picnic together, simply sat around under the shade of the tree and began telling stories to each other about all the times they had in SAO. Meanwhile, Rika continued to spy from the bushes with Keiko behind her.

"Thanks for the lunch Asuna. It was delicious." Kazuto said. Asuna chuckled.

"You're welcome Kazuto. I always like making picnics for the two of us. Kind of reminds me how we used to eat together when we were in Aincrad." she said. Kazuto nodded, remembering the time they had the "ragout rabbit" at her place. As they continued to talk, Keiko looked to Rika.

"Come on Rika. We've been here long enough. Let's just go before they see us." Keiko whispered. Rika glanced back at her.

"F-Fine. It doesn't look like much is happening anyway. They're just talking with one another now. I was just curious as to why they're always hanging around one another now." Rika said. As the girls started to rise from the bushes and climb out, Rika suddenly caught another glimpse at the two of them, seeing Kazuto look directly at Asuna.

"H-Heh?" she muttered. Thinking something was up, she stopped Keiko and directed her attention to them.

"K-Kazuto? What is it?" Asuna asked. Kazuto seemed to be blushing slightly before looking away from her for a second. But just then, Kazuto slowly put his hand on hers, surprising her

"A-Asuna...I have something to say." he muttered. Asuna looked on as Kazuto quickly cleared his throat. The moment he looked to her again, Asuna began to blush.

"All the time we spent together in Aincrad? T-That was the happiest moment of my life. To me, you were more than just another player or a "pretty face". You were someone I could always trust to have my back and to fight alongside me. It was your warmth that drove my determination to win the game for both of us. And...when I thought I had lost you because of Sugou, I was so scared. I felt powerless to do anything." Kazuto said. Asuna lightly gasped.

"K-Kazuto..." she muttered. Kazuto then took hold of her hands and held them gently in his grip. He suddenly leaned closer to her, causing her to blush more.

"W-What I'm trying to say, Asuna, is that...I-I love you. From the bottom of my heart, I love you will all I have. And I don't want...I don't want to ever think I've lost you...n-not again." he said, beginning to sniffle quietly. Tears began to drip from his tightly shut eyes. Asuna simply looked on as he gently hugged her as he continued to cry.

"Kazuto...I had no idea that's how you really felt about me. I...I feel the same way about you. You lightened up my life when we were in Aincrad. You helped open my eyes to what virtual reality can really be. In fact, you were all I thought about while in ALO. So..." she muttered, gently hugging him in return. Kazuto regained his composure before looking into her eyes.

"Asuna...there was another reason why I came here today...to see you." he said. As Rika and Keiko continued to look on, they gasped as Kazuto slowly leaned towards her and they met in a kiss. At first, Asuna was a bit shocked but slowly closed her eyes as they embraced one another. As their kiss slowly broke apart, Kazuto looked again into Asuna's eyes.

"I-I know we're young when it comes to being adults. B-But...I can't wait any longer. Asuna, will you marry me? For real?" Kazuto asked. Asuna lightly gasped, blushing heavily as Rika and Keiko were completely stunned.

"D-Did he just do...what I think he did?!" Keiko squeaked. Rika nervously gulped before nodding at her. Meanwhile, Asuna looked on at Kazuto's determined stare before shedding a tear filled smile.

"Y-Yes! I will!" she cried, leaking tears from her eyes. Rika and Keiko both gawked with their mouths draping open as Asuna and Kazuto hugged each other tightly.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ At Kazuto's House | Time: 2:03 p.m. ~_

After Kazuto proposed to Asuna, the two were seen walking back towards his home, holding each other's hand tightly.

"So...what are we going to say to our parents? I doubt this will be easy for them." Asuna asked. Kazuto looked to her.

"We'll have to deal with them when we do. But...I said what I meant and nothing is going to change that." he said. The two continued walking until they came upon Kazuto's house. They walked in through the front door and were greeted by Midori, Kazuto's adopted mother, and Suguha.

"Oh! Welcome back brother. Did you and Asuna have a good picnic?" Sugu asked. Kazuto and Asuna looked to each other as she quickly spotted Asuna next to her.

"I guess you decided to bring her back here too. Well, its great to have you here Asuna. How long are you planning to stay dear?" Midori asked. Asuna seemed silent as she looked away, blushing as she still held Kazuto's hand.

"Hmm? Asuna? Is something wrong?" she asked. The two looked at each other as Asuna lightly nodded. Kazuto sighed and faced Midori and Suguha.

"M-Mom? Sis? I've said something to her that I'm not going back on. I...I proposed to Asuna...today...at the park." he said. Hearing those words, Midori and Suguha gasped. Sugu's face turned completely red.

"Y-You WHAT?!" she gasped. Midori looked on at Kazuto.

"K-Kazuto...are you sure about this? What about your plans to go to college?" Midori asked. Kazuto stared directly at her as his grip tightened on Asuna.

"I...I still want to go. But...Asuna is something I just can't wait for anymore. I...I don't know if you know this, but while I was in Aincrad...with Asuna, w-we got married there as well." he said. Midori and Sugu gasped again, this time causing Sugu to faint.

"A-Asuna...is this true?" Midori asked. Asuna nodded, blushing slightly.

"Y-Yes. Kazuto and I fell in love with one another during our two years in SAO. And...he made me so happy. He meant everything to me. If it wasn't for him, I-I don't know if I'd be the person I am now." she said. Midori watched as Asuna began wiping tears from her eyes. She then looked to Kazuto.

"If you're going to say anything about this, I...I just want to say...that I have no intention of going back on my word. I'm prepared for anything that should come our way. Even if her parents don't approve of it, I...I'm still going to find anyway I can to make sure Asuna and I can be together!" he shouted. Midori remained quiet as she approached the two of them. She gently put her hand against his face.

"Kazuto...I'm not going to stop you. If that's how you truly feel about Asuna, I'm rooting for you. Just know that, while I may not be your "birth" mom, I'll be here for you two." Midori said "Asuna...thank you for making my little boy so happy." Asuna lightly smiled and gently blushed.

"Y-You're welcome..." she muttered. Midori and Asuna then chuckled together as Suguha slowly rose from the ground, a bit dazed by everything that happened.

_~ Kazuto's House | Kazuto's Bedroom | Time: 10:24 p.m. ~_

Asuna decided to spend the evening with Kazuto at his house. After having gone back to her house for a short while, she came back with a pair of pajamas for her overnight stay. We come to Asuna and Kazuto in his bedroom as Kazuto was laying gently in bed, joined shortly by Asuna. The lights in the room were all off, save for a lamp on Kazuto's desk.

"Kazuto...thank you...for today." she muttered. Kazuto smiled.

"You might've caught me off guard at first. But...I can't think of a time when I was as happy as I am now. Finally, we're going to be family in real life as well. I'll bet Yui would be happy for us." she whispered. Kazuto looked over at his NerveGear helmet resting on the nearby table.

"Yeah. But our family won't be complete...until she's here with us in our world. That's part of why I wanted to go to college...to find a way to bring Yui to life." Kazuto said. Asuna smiled as she gently put her hand against Kazuto's cheek. He looked back to her as she slowly leaned over, her hair draping over her shoulders.

"I know you'll find some way. I have complete faith in you." she said. Just then, Kazuto noticed the time on his wall clock.

"We should probably go to sleep now. We don't want to be tired when we break the news to your parents." Kazuto hinted. Asuna looked over at the clock before turning back to him and nodding.

"Okay." she said. She then crawled into bed with Kazuto as he reached out to turn off the lamp nearby. The two then snuzzled close together as they both rested their heads on the pillows. But in the next room, as they were sleeping, Asuna's cell phone was heard ringing. On the caller ID, it was her mother, Kyouko.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Ch 3: My Day with Kirito-kun

**_Sword Art Online: Forever After_**

**_Chapter 03: My Day With Kirito-kun_**

_~ The Next Day | Kazuto's House | Time: 9:21 a.m. ~_

As Kazuto remained fast asleep in bed as the sun was beginning to rise, Asuna had already crept out of bed and went into the kitchen. There, she had discovered her mother's message left behind on her cell. She noticed it via the flashing screen on her cell. When she went to voice mail, she found her mother's words.

_" Asuna, this is your mother. I want to know what is going through your mind young lady. While I was out today, your father told me that you came home, gathered some things and then went back to that Kazuto boy's home. I thought we talked about this. If you are to do anything, you need my permission first. You told me you were just going to have lunch with him at the park. But to come home and then leave again, without telling me? Your own mother? That is obsurd young lady! You're a young adult. I see no reason for you to be spending a night at that boy's house._

_(Sigh)_

_I expect you home first thing tomorrow morning. Understand? "_

After finishing the message, Asuna sighed and closed her phone. After taking a seat at the table, she then glanced out the window, seeing her reflection against the glass. She remembered back to all the times she got into arguements with her mother over Kazuto since her rescue from ALFheim Online.

_" Asuna...you need to put this out of your mind. Video games, such as that "death game" that took you from us for two whole years, are not appropriate for a girl such as yourself. Forget about that "Kirito" or whatever his name is and focus on your future. A silly code monkey like him will not help you get a better future for yourself. Am I perfectly clear? "_

As she continued staring at her reflection, Asuna twittled her thumbs.

"Mom...what are you going to say...if I told you Kazuto proposed to me?" Asuna muttered. She thought of her mother's angry scowl when she mentioned that she and Kazuto were beginning to date at school.

_" Absolutely not young lady! A girl like you deserves better than him. He's nowhere near your stature. Don't forget that your father is a former CEO of an enormous company! Besides, who's to say this boy wouldn't just up and abandon you for the next pretty face he sees?! "_

"Mom...you just don't get it. Kirito...I-I mean Kazuto...is the only one for me. He's made it perfectly clear that there is there no "other" in his life. He's opened my eyes to how I should be living my life..." she muttered. She continued to hold the cell in her hands before opening it again. But as she was about to dial home, her finger began to tremble just an inch from the first digit. Afterwards, she quickly closed her phone again.

"I-I can't do it! No! I won't go back mom! If you don't approve of Kazuto, t-then I don't approve of YOU! I'm never going back home." Asuna thought, tears in her eyes. Just then, she heard the grumbling sounds of Kazuto from behind. She looked back and saw him entering the room.

"O-Oh...Asuna. What are you doing up?" Kazuto mumbled. Asuna looked to her cell and quickly hid it away before Kazuto could see it.

"Uhh...sorry Kazuto. I...I was just on the phone with my family. I...I told them everything..." she said. Still partially asleep, Kazuto scratched his stomach.

"R-Really? O-Okay. So...are you going back home then?" Kazuto asked. As he yawned, Asuna rose from her seat and approached him. She gently hugged him, shedding a smile as she tried to hold back her tears.

"H-Huh? Asuna?" Kazuto asked. She gently rested her head on Kazuto's shoulder as they continued to talk.

"A-Actually...I talked it over with them. They said I could spend a little more time with you. I told them I'd come back before supper tonight. So...I'll be spending one more day with you, okay?" she asked. Kazuto glanced at Asuna, doing her best to hide her face.

"Uhh...o-okay." he said.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ In Town | Time: 12:20 p.m. ~_

Later that day, after having breakfast and getting dressed, Kazuto and Asuna were out in town together, walking side by side with their hands intertwined. Asuna was wearing a light yellow top with a pair of shorts and Kazuto was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. As they walked, Asuna continously seemed to be glancing around the streets, as if looking for something.

"Hmm? Asuna? Something wrong?" Kazuto asked. Asuna gasped and glared back at him, turning bright red.

"N-No! I was just...looking around at all of the people out today. J-Just wanted to see if anyone was watching us." she said. Kazuto looked around at the other people out on the streets. While some didn't seem to notice, other people had been noticing the two walking hand in hand.

"Heh. Quite a few are looking at us. But, then again, we are getting married..." Kazuto muttered. Asuna nodded, lightly blushing under her eyes.

"Yes...we are." she muttered. Kazuto lightly smiled as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Well, Asuna, I didn't really have much planned today. So, today will be whatever you want to do. Okay?" he asked. Asuna lightly smiled as they came to a gentle stop, hands still together.

"Okay then. If you don't mind, how about we do a little window shopping then? We've got to prepare for our lives together after all." she said. Kazuto smiled, giving a light nod.

"Just promise me you're not going to go overboard, okay? I know you and shopping." he sighed. Asuna giggled before they started off together again. However, they were being watched from the shadows of a nearby alley by the man in the hood from yesterday.

"That's right kid. Remain blissfully unaware that you're someone else's prey...that makes it more enjoyable when I finally kill you." he muttered. However, Kazuto suddenly came to a stop and quickly looked back, causing the hooded man to duck back in the shadows.

"Hmm? Kazuto?" Asuna asked. Kazuto decided it was nothing and looked back to Asuna, saying he thought he saw something. But as the two continued again, we check in on the man hiding in the alley.

"Damn. Kid's a lot sharper than I thought. Did he really notice me?" he said. Putting the mysterious feeling aside, Kazuto and Asuna walked towards a street that was literally lined wall to wall with stores. Their first destination was a simple convinient store that sold many various items besides food. Together, they viewed around at the stocked items with Asuna smiling throughout. After leaving, Asuna soon passed by another store nearby, a store selling baby items such as cribs, clothing and toys.

"Aww! Look at that Kazuto! Aren't they cute?" she giggled, pointing to the stuffed animals lining the display window. Kazuto looked to Asuna and blushed.

"A-Asuna...isn't it kind of EARLY to think about stuff like that? We aren't even officially married yet." Kazuto asked. Asuna chuckled, slowly tightening her grip on his hand.

"You never know Kazuto. Someday, this might happen. After all, that's always the next hurdle for any family...the joys of having a baby." she said, blushing herself. Kazuto, still blushing bright red, looked away and lightly chuckled.

"Y-Yeah? W-Well, let's come to that AFTER we're married, okay?" he asked. Asuna laughed, pointing out Kazuto's blushing face.

"I can't believe you're blushing already! Are you THAT embarrassed about being a daddy?" she laughed. Kazuto groaned and covered his face with his hand. But this only made Asuna laugh more.

_~ Later That Day | Time: 3:11 p.m. ~_

After a day full of shopping together, gathering what "essentials" they needed for their lives together, the two lovebirds headed back to Kazuto's house. Each were carrying hands full of shopping bags. In Asuna's hair was a beautiful flower, bought by Kazuto when they passed a flower shop stand.

"Say, Kazuto? When we get married, what are you going to do about work? We'll have to find a way to support ourselves." Asuna asked. Kazuto grinned.

"Don't worry about that. I had things planned out before I proposed. I've actually been offered an internship to college a while back and I wanted to wait until we were married to accept it. Plus, since many know me as the "hero of the SAO incident", I've literally had many e-mails and requests sent out to be apart of the next wave of VRMMO games. So, we should be set." he shared. Asuna nodded.

"Okay then. If worse comes to worse, I'll do my best to find work as well. After all, I can't let you do everything on your own. We're a team, right?" she said. Kazuto nodded.

"Yeah. No matter what comes our way next, we'll be there for each other, always side by side." he said. As they continued to walk, they rounded the corner and found themselves back on Kazuto's home street. Once home, Kazuto and Asuna walked inside and slipped off their shoes at the doorway.

"Hey mom! Sugu! We're home!" Kazuto called. However, as they entered the next room, Kazuto and Asuna came to a stop at the doorway. What they saw, in the kitchen was Midori and Sugu seated with two other people, Shouzou and Kyouko, Asuna's parents.

"Huh? A-Aren't you...?" Kazuto muttered. He then looked to Asuna, gasping when he saw a terrified look on her face. Her eyes rattled in fear, eyes slowly dripping tears, as she stared directly at her mother's scowling face.

"M-Mom..." she shuddered. Kyouko crossed her arms as her eyes remained dead locked on her.

"Asuna...sit down. This sillyness of yours ends here and NOW." she said. With eyes still trembling, Asuna began biting her lower lip in fear as the flower in her hair slipped to the floor.

"A-Asuna!" Kazuto gasped. Suddenly, Asuna dropped her bags and tried to run away, stopped when Kazuto grabbed her wrist.

"K-Kazuto! Let go of me! P-Please let me go!" Asuna screamed.

"Asuna! W-Wait! What's going on here?!" he shouted. Feeling Kazuto's grip on her arm, she tried to break free by frantically pulling at her arm. However, as Kazuto's grip eventually became a two handed hold, Asuna lost the will to fight back and tears began coming from her eyes. She then began bawling her eyes out as she turned back and embraced herself against Kazuto's chest, grasping his shirt with her hands. Kazuto slowly wrapped his arms around her before looking to Midori.

"Uhh...Kazuto? I think we DO need to talk." Midori said nervously.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Ch 4: Proclamation of Love

**_Sword Art Online: Forever After_**

**_Chapter 04: Proclamation of Love_**

_~ Inside Kazuto's Hose | Kitchen | Time: 3:15 p.m. ~_

Faced down by Asuna's parents sudden arrival, Asuna and Kazuto took a seat at the kitchen table with Midori and Suguha. They all sat on one side as they faced Shouzou and Kyouko. Under the table, Asuna and Kazuto held each other's hand.

"Asuna, just what nonsense is going through your head? Dating this boy, spending so much time with him than your own family? And even more so now, spending a night at his home without our permission and behind my back? I want an answer to this young lady!" Kyouko said. Asuna looked away, not wanting to see her mother's face.

"P-Please Kyouko, I'm sure Asuna has a reason for this. And I just hope you can forgive her." Midori said "If she was my girl, I certainly would." Kyouku huffed.

"Except she is not YOUR daughter. She is mine. And as her mother, I'll be the one to decide whether I believe her excuse or not." she said. Midori and Suguha gasped.

"W-Wow. Is this what Asuna has to deal with at her house? No wonder she stayed with us last night." Sugu thought. Kyouko then looked back to Asuna, still not trying to look at her.

"Asuna..." Kazuto muttered. Kyouku crossed her arms, awaiting Asuna's explanation.

"Asuna, I know you heard me. Just what do you have to say for yourself?" Kyouku asked. Asuna looked over at Kazuto, seeing him lightly nod, before lightly sniffing.

"M-Mom? I...I love Kazuto. I love him with everything I have. A-And..." she began to say, stopped by her mother.

"But that does not explain why you'd go behind our backs and stay a night with him. Explain that!" she interrupted. She suddenly felt her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"Come now Kyouko dear. Let Asuna finish herself." he said. As all eyes looked back to Asuna, she took a deep breath before secretly tightening her grip on Kazuto's hand.

"M-Mom? Dad? I didn't want to tell you this because I was afraid of how you'd react. B-But...Kazuto proposed to me yesterday while we were having lunch. A-And...I said "yes"." she said. Her parents both gasped.

"Y-You said what?! N-No! You will NOT young lady! As I said before, this...t-this BOY cannot guarantee you a better future! Look at him! He's nothing but a code playing monkey to that virtual world of yours!" Kyouko shouted. Suguha eyes narrowed as she lightly growled.

"E-Excuse me Kyouko! But I do not appreciate the way you're talking about my Kazuto!" Midori yelled.

"Yeah! Also, don't tell me you forgot about the ALO fiasco that Sugou caused! He risked everything for Asuna when he went in there to free her! Also, after he awoke after the SAO trauma, all he could think of was Asuna. He couldn't get her out of his mind! My brother loves Asuna a lot more than anything else in this world! If that's not proof that he's a great person for your daughter, I dunno WHAT is!" Suguha added. Kyouko huffed.

"My daughter is my responsibility. And I'll see to it that she gets the best suitor that will make sure she has a successful future ahead of her. Kazuto simply doesn't suffice." she said. Suguha growled.

"W-Why you heartless...!" she yelled, stopped by Midori. She began to groan, clenching one hand into a fist.

"You have no idea what my brother was like before he met Asuna. He always would seclude himself, never wanting to interact with anyone! B-But, after he came back from SAO, I got to meet all of the friends he made from then and it all began with Asuna. If it wasn't for her, I doubt Kazuto would ever have changed." Sugu sniffled. Asuna lightly gasped as she glanced at her.

"S-Suguha..." she muttered. Kyouko crossed her arms.

"I didn't come here to hear about this sob story. I came to get my daughter back. She and Kazuto are NOT getting married. End of discussion." she said. Suguha gasped, growling again as Midori tried to calm her.

"Dear...please re-consider. Surely you must've seen how much more vibrant Asuna became after she and Kazuto started going to school together. And, like his sister said, if it weren't for Kazuto, we probably wouldn't have had our daughter back." Shouzou said. Kyouko lightly sighed, glanced to Asuna.

"Asuna? Tell me. What made you think you could go ahead and get married without telling me? What about the other suitors you and I were talking about?" she asked. Asuna looked at her.

"Mom...none of those other suitors could make me happier than I am when I was with Kazuto. While we were in SAO together, I made it clear to Kazuto that I wanted us to eventually wed in real life, as we did in the game." she said. Kyouko gasped.

"Y-You did what?!" she shouted. Midori and Suguha glanced to Kazuto and Asuna.

"Yeah. It happened during the second year we were in the game. I worked up the nerve to propose and we became husband and wife in SAO. If you want any proof, ask any of our other friends. They know that too." Kazuto explained. Kyouko's eyes remained wide open from shock before she began to growl.

"A-Asuna! Y-Y-You...! I...Words cannot begin to explain how FURIOUS I am with you!" she yelled. Asuna gasped as her mother suddenly grabbed hold of one of her hands.

"You are not to see this boy again! We're leaving! Now!" she yelled. Everyone gasped before Kazuto suddenly grabbed hold of her arm, stopping Kyouko.

"You know something Miss Yuuki? I've been listening to the way that everyone has stood up for me and Asuna throughout this talk. And...I have something I want to say after listening to you the most." Kazuto said. Kyouko glared to him, asking what that was. Asuna looked on as Kazuto took a calming deep breath.

"I think I realize now why Asuna was always so happy and cheerful when we were together in SAO or even in ALO. I think its because...she knew, in that world, she was free of the wicked witch that was her mother!" Kazuto shouted, narrowing his gaze on her. Kyouko gasped, as did Asuna.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ In the Kitchen | Time: 3:30 p.m. ~_

Kyouko glared at Kazuto, still grasping onto her hand which was holding Asuna's. Her eye began to twitch slightly.

"Wh-What did you call me young man?!" she growled. Kazuto continued to stare at her.

"That's right. You heard me. Isn't it a mother's duty to be supportive of her daughter's decisions and let them live how they want to? Not to keep them under their thumb and sell them off to someone else they think is "PERFECT"? In that way, you're no better than Sugou!" Kazuto shouted. Kyouko glared on as her anger began to boil over.

"Kazuto..." Sugu and Asuna muttered. Kyouko growled before breaking her grip from them both.

"How DARE you! What makes you think you can talk to me that way Kazuto Kirigaya?! Do you know how hard I worked to make sure Asuna gets the very best in life?! I know what's best for my daughter and she deserves someone with a good financial background that can support and care for her!" Kyouko shouted. Kazuto huffed.

"Is that why you picked a guy like Sugou? Oh gee. Great choice there miss Yuuki. May I remind you that, behind that facade smile of his, Sugou was a lying, cheating bastard that tried to sexually abuse your daughter?! Or did you forget what happened in ALO because of it?! Face it! You're the same as he was! Thinking you could manipulate Asuna's heart so she'd be your obedient puppet!" he exclaimed. Kyouko growled.

"Y-You l-little...!" Kyouko growled. Kazuto continued glaring on at her.

"How do I know that YOU picked Sugou for Asuna? Simple. Its because she told me. She even told me that you tried to pin the blame on your husband when Sugou was tried for his crimes. Asuna tells me these things because she trust me more than she does you! Maybe if you took the time to understand her feelings rather than try to control her, you two wouldn't be like this." he finished. Kyouko's face began turning red as she was nearing the boiling point.

"K-Kazuto...please. Stop this...before you make my mother's head explode. If you keep this up..." Asuna pleaded, stopped by Kazuto.

"No. I have to get this off my chest. It may sound harsh, I know. But if I don't, I can't say that I'm ready to marry you Asuna. She has to realize that she can't manipulate your happiness." he said. Asuna lightly gasped.

"Kazuto..." she muttered.

"Y-You...!" Kyouko growled "That's it! I've heard enough! You are NOT to go anywhere near my daughter again! Is that understood?! If you do, so help me, I'll put a restraining order down on you and your whole family!" Midori tried to calm her down, apologizing for the way Kazuto was speaking to her. But she wouldn't have it before rising from her seat and grabbed Asuna again, stopped once more by Kazuto.

"What did I just say to you?! Let go of me!" she shouted. Kazuto looked up to her, giving her an uneasy feeling. She groaned as her temper seemed to subside.

"Well? You look like you want to say something. Spit it out already!" she groaned. Kazuto nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I said before, but that has been something I've wanted to say. If I didn't, I couldn't bring myself to face either of you, even if we got married or not. I was just angry with the way people seem to try and control Asuna. You can't just control her life and expect her to follow. She was born into this world to make her own choices and decisions, something she got to do freely in SAO. And without that kind of restriction, she was happy...enjoying everything the virtual world had to its fullest." Kazuto explained. He began having flashbacks to the times he was with Asuna in Aincrad and all the adventures and fun they had together, especially their honeymoon on floor 22.

"Kazuto?" Asuna asked. Letting go of Kyouko's hand, Kazuto turned to Asuna before suddenly drooping his head.

"A-Also, if anything, Asuna became the world to me in SAO. I felt so relaxed and comfortable with her that I haven't been with anyone else before in a long time. In some way, I suppose her cheerful attitude and strong will drew me to her, causing me to abandon my loner ways and think solely of her. Before I knew it, she was all I could think of and I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. I wanted to be with her for the rest of time." Kazuto said. Asuna lightly smiled, shedding small tears as she patted his head.

"And...I felt the same about you Kazuto. You opened my eyes to so many things and, in a way, you gave me the strength I was lacking, allowing me to become who I am now. So, in a way, we changed each other for the better without realizing it." she said. Kazuto rose back and looked to Asuna's eyes, the two holding their hands before turning back to Kyouko.

"Mom. I know that I went into SAO for my brother, but, now, I know the real reason fate brought me there. It was...It was so I could meet Kazuto." she said, wiping tears from her eyes "My time with him...was the happiest I had ever been in a long time." Midori and Suguha lightly smiled.

"Asuna..." Sugu muttered. Kyouko remained quiet as she looked at the two.

"If you still have doubts that I can care for Asuna, like you wanted her to be, I have someone that can vouch for our union." Kazuto said. Next to Kyouko, Shouzou lightly glanced to her.

"Please dear. Hear Kazuto out. I think he's an excellent young man for our daughter. Let's meet this person, okay?" he asked. Kyouku glanced to him before giving seating back in her seat.

"V-Very well." she said. Kazuto nodded and suddenly left the room. He went quickly into his bedroom and, when he came back, he was carrying a laptop computer under his arm.

"A-A computer?" Midori and Asuna's parents asked. Asuna had a feeling she knew what was happening, as did Suguha. Kazuto set the computer down on the table, seated where everyone could see it. He was then joined by Asuna, pulling her seat close to him. They looked to each other and nodded.

"Mom? Mister and Miss Yuuki? We'd like you to meet our "daughter", Yui." he said, opening up the laptop screen. When he did, a screen popped up on the computer. It showed the inside of what appeared to be a log house, the same as Asuna and Kazuto's house in SAO. And inside, lightly sleeping in a bed under white sheets, was Yui. The room was filled with several stuffed animals and toys. Kazuto lightly tapped the computer screen.

"A little girl?" Midori asked. Suguha smiled.

"Yui? Wake up. There's some people we'd like you to meet." Kazuto said. Inside the virtual world, almost as if responding by his voice, Yui began to awaken and looked over to a large screen on the far side of the room, seeing Kazuto and Asuna's faces.

"Mama! Papa!" she cheered. She rushed over to the screen, seen dressed in her white dress, and waved to them. Kazuto smiled and waved as Asuna did the same.

"Yui! Its so good to see you!" Asuna giggled. Yui smiled as she pressed herself against the screen, trying to "hug" her parents. Kyouko seemed lightly surprised.

"I-Is this for real? Just who is this girl?" she thought. Kazuto directed Yui's attention to everyone in front of them, starting with Suguha.

"Yui? I'm sure you remember Leafa from ALO? This is her, my sister Suguha." he said. Suguha lightly waved, receiving a wave back, before Yui looked at Midori.

"Who is she papa?" Yui asked. Kazuto chuckled.

"This is your "grandmother" Yui, my mother. This is grandma Midori." he teased. Midori gently smiled and waved to her. Yui then saw Kyouko and Shouzou.

"And these are your other grandparents Yui. This is my mother and father." Asuna said, directing Yui's attention. Yui looked at everyone and giggled.

"Nice to meet all of you! Grandma Midori! Grandma and Grandpa Yuuki! Aunt Suguha!" she giggled. Kyouko lightly gasped.

"Asuna? Who is this little girl? Kazuto called her your "daughter"." Shouzou asked. Asuna nodded.

"Well, in a way, she is. We met in SAO after Kirito, I mean, Kazuto and I were married. We adopted her as our own and we lived together in a house within the game. Though she's an AI character, we both treasure her as if she was real. Kazuto's been hard at work these past years, trying to bring Yui into the real world. He's already had several colleges invite him because of his accomplishments in SAO." she explained. Kyouko remained quiet as Yui nodded.

"Papa and Mama always come to visit me as well. Momma makes the best food in the world and papa always shares stories with me about all of you. I'm so happy I got to meet my family!" Yui explained. Midori lightly smiled.

"Same here Yui. Its nice to finally meet my grandaughter. Kazuto always mentioned a "Yui" and I thought he meant another girl at school. But I'm happy to find out I have a grandaughter." she said. Suguha chuckled.

"Believe me mom. I felt the same way when Kazuto told me about her too. But, surprising at it is, Yui's part of our family." she said. Yui giggled. Nearby, Kyouko continued to look on at the happy smile on Yui's face. She partially seemed to blush, thinking back to the days of Asuna as a baby girl. She then began remembering all the happy moments she had with Asuna while she was an infant.

"Asuna...you grew up while you were gone. You already have a little girl you call your "daughter"..." Kyouko thought. She looked at the vibrant smile Asuna had as she was talking to Kazuto and Yui. Their words from earlier seemed to ring in her head as she thought of how happy and tearful they were when they heard the other announce their love.

"I see now...Asuna. I really am a wicked witch. To think, you met someone so important to you during those two years. And, together, you already became a family." she thought "I tried my best to make you as happy as I could, to give you the things I couldn't have when I was your age. But...looking at you now, I was a fool to forget that you were your own person." Just then, Kyouko rose from her seat and began walking out of the room.

"Hmm? Honey? Where are you going?" Shouzou asked. Everyone watched as Kyouko stopped at the doorway and looked back.

"Asuna? We're going home." she said. Asuna gasped.

"M-Mom!" she yelled. But just then, she saw her mother turn back with a smile on her face, causing her to gasp.

"What? Don't you need to gather your things Asuna? If you're planning to stay with Kazuto, even before your wedding, you'll need more than what you have here to start a life together. And, I'll make sure...you have a wonderful wedding." she said. Asuna lightly gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"M-Mom! You mean...?" Asuna asked. Kyouko lightly nodded.

"Shoukou? We'd better go home. We have to get things planned for our daughter's wedding." she said. Shouzou nodded.

"Yes. We do." he said. Asuna and Kazuto looked to each other and lightly laughed together, joined afterwards by Yui.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ Kazuto's House | Bedroom | Time: 10:21 p.m. ~_

With her mother's approval, Asuna quickly returned home and gathered most of her material belongings, including a fresh set of clothes and such. When she returned later that day, she and Kazuto met with open arms. We now come to Kazuto's bedroom late at night as the two lay next to one another in bed. The only difference now was that, like in SAO, Asuna and Kazuto were seen wearing silver rings around their fingers. They were gifts from Midori, the wedding rings of Kazuto's parents. Like before, the only light on was Kazuto's nearby desk lamp.

"Well, all we have to do now is prepare for the wedding. I still can't believe we convinced your mom to let us go through with this." Kazuto said. Asuna smiled.

"I know. I was still shocked as my mom helped me bring my belongings here. But...to know that we have both of our family's support...it makes me so happy." she said, shedding a small tear. Kazuto noticed it and gently wiped it from her face.

"Asuna? I promise I'll always be there for you. I'll work my hardest to support us both and to make sure that our life together is a happy one." Kazuto said, gently putting his hand on her waist. Asuna smiled before she overlapped his hand with hers.

"And I promise that I'll work extra hard to be the best wife I can be...Kazuto." she said. As Kazuto reached to turn out the lights, he then crawled back into bed and looked to Asuna. The two smiled as they looked on before slowly embracing in a good night kiss, the first as future newlyweds.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Ch 5: Wedding Day Excitement - Part 1

**_Sword Art Online: Forever After_**

**_Chapter 05: Wedding Day Excitement - Part 1_**

_~ Four Days Later | Kazuto's House | Time: 7:23 p.m. ~_

Coming home late from a day out in town, Kazuto returned home late as the sun was beginning to set. As he entered the house, he took off his shoes and walked inside.

"Mom! Sugu! Asuna! I'm back!" Kazuto called. He set down his bag in his bedroom before heading back for the kitchen. When he arrived, he heard what sounded like humming. He looked around the room, seeing Asuna with a white apron tied around her, chopping a carrot into slices. She noticed Kazuto's reflection in the near window and turned with a smile.

"Welcome home Kazuto." she said. Kazuto smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Feeling his warmth, Asuna blushed.

"So, what are you up to?" Kazuto asked.

"Your family left for a quick errand. So, I thought I'd make dinner for us myself. Just the two of us." Asuna said. Kazuto lightly chuckled.

"You do know we're not married yet, right? You don't have to do this. I've made dinner for myself before." he said. Asuna smiled as she set her knife and turned to him, hugging him back.

"Come on now Kazuto. We're going to be married tomorrow, sure, but who's to say we can't enjoy life together until then? Besides, I wanted to make an extra special dinner for us to celebrate our wedding." she teased. She gently rested her head against his chest as Kazuto lightly blushed himself.

"Okay then. So, what are we having?" he asked. Asuna chuckled and turned back to her preparations.

"I thought we'd have a special stew I've been experimenting with. Ever since SAO, I wanted to try and recreate the taste of "ragout rabbit". After all, it was the first "real" meal we had together since we met." she said. Kazuto nodded.

"Oh yeah. That was pretty good. I still get complaints from Andrew because we never gave him any." he said, remembering back to the events of the party. Asuna chuckled.

"That reminds me. Did you remember to invite the others to our wedding? I don't want to feel like we left anyone else out." Asuna said. Kazuto paused for a moment as he rubbed his chin.

"Hmm. Well, I know I invited Andrew to come. He somehow "knew" this day was coming. And when I invited Ryo, he was going on and on about how he was "jealous" of me or something. I invited Keiko and Rika as well. So I don't think we missed anyone." he said. Asuna nodded.

"That's good. Anyway, it'll be a little bit before supper. Just take it easy until its ready." Asuna said. As she went back to her cooking, she suddenly saw Kazuto join her at her side.

"I don't think its fair that my wife does everything herself. Why not let me help?" he asked. Asuna lightly chuckled.

_~ Later That Night | Kazuto's Bedroom | Time: 9:45 p.m. ~_

After a delicious dinner, the two later retired to Kazuto's bedroom for the night. Asuna was seen combing her hair while seated in the chair by Kazuto's desk as he laid in bed.

"Well, tomorrow's finally the day. After tomorrow, you and I will be "true" husband and wife." Asuna said. Kazuto nodded, stretching his arms out widely.

"You nervous at all Asuna?" he asked, resting comfortably in bed. Asuna looked back at Kazuto.

"Well, maybe a little. Real life marriages are a lot more complex than they were in SAO. All you had to do there was simply press a button." she chuckled. Kazuto nodded.

"Yeah. But that's how the real world is." he said. After finishing with her hair, Asuna set the brush down before joining Kazuto in bed.

"Hey. Asuna? What do you want to do for our real life honeymoon?" Kazuto asked "There's not a lot of "calm and quiet" places here in town." Asuna lightly smiled, settling herself next to him.

"How about we go out into the countryside? We can rent a quaint little cottage for a weekend and live like we did in SAO. It'll be just like our quaint little house." she said. Kazuto smiled before lightly nodding.

"Okay. I'll see if there are any places like that. If not, I'm sure we'll come up with something." he said. Asuna nodded.

"Good night Asuna." Kazuto whispered. Asuna smiled as she looked to Kazuto's smiling face.

"Good night Kazuto." she whispered. As the two slowly closed their eyes, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ The Next Day | At the Wedding | Time: 12:30 p.m. ~_

When the next day came, many gathered together at the chapel where Asuna and Kazuto's wedding would take place. Among the crowds of people were many of former SAO players that shared the news between each other, Ryoutaro, Andrew, Rika and Keiko, Nagata and several of Sugu's other Sylph player friends from ALO. Among the guests as well appeared to be a young woman who was the older self of Argo.

"Heh. You really went swanky for this Kirito. I never pegged you as that kind of person." she said, idly standing nearby in the chapel. After all the guests entered and everyone was settled inside, we later join Asuna, seen in the changing room with Rika and Keiko, alongside her parents.

"Man Asuna. I totally envy you right now. You're lucky to have met Kazuto." Rika said, watching as Asuna was being fitted for her wedding dress. It was a beautiful white dress with a veil covering her face.

"You're really pretty Asuna. I can't wait until I get to marry someone." Keiko commented. Asuna nervously chuckled.

"H-Hey! Come on you two. You're going to make me blush. I'm totally freezing up here. Some part of me wishes that Kazuto could be here so we can just get this over with." she said. Shouzou chuckled.

"Its okay Asuna. That's how all girls get before their big moment. Why, I remember how nervous your mother was the day of our wedding." he chuckled. Just then, he felt a tug at his tie, looking to see Kyouko.

"O-Of course, that'll be a story for another time. Presumably when your mother ISN'T around." he said, adjusting his tie. When preparations were complete, Asuna approached her parents, sporting her new wedding gown. Both smiled as they joined Asuna for a group hug.

"Look at you Asuna. I'm so happy for you, my daughter." Kyouko said. Asuna lightly blushed.

"Thanks again mom...for letting me wed Kazuto. You don't know how happy I am right now." she said, shedding small tears in her eyes. Kyouko seemed to be crying a bit herself as she looked at her daughter's smiling face.

"Well, he proved to me that he was the right man for you. So I'm putting all my faith for your future in his hands. Just remember that mommy and daddy will always be around to support you if things are tough." she said. Shouzou smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about mom. Kazuto's a wonderful person." she said.

_~ Kazuto's House | Earlier That Day | Time: 12:26 p.m. ~_

Returning to Kazuto's house, about a few minutes earlier, we find Kazuto finishing his preparations for the wedding as his sister and mother waited patiently outside by the car. They were both dressed in special gowns for the event.

"Hurry up Kazuto! We're gonna be late for the wedding! Asuna already left with her parents!" Suguha exclaimed. In his bedroom window, Kazuto looked out at them waiting by the car.

"Oh boy. Suguha's already on my case. Well, I'd better not keep them waiting." he said. He looked at himself one last time, wearing a light black suit with a bowtie around his neck. The more he looked at himself, the more he hated his outfit.

"Man. I haven't felt this ridiculous since I wore that KoB costume. Why couldn't I just wear something simpler?" he said. Soon after, he hurried himself outside to join his family.

"There you are! Come on! Let's go!" Sugu cried. Kazuto chuckled.

"Okay! Okay! Let's go!" he called. But as he rushed over to them, a gunshot was heard as Kazuto suddenly came to a screeching halt, falling on his rear.

"Wh-What the?!" Kazuto gasped. Suguha yelled as she hid behind her mother.

"K-Kazuto! Are you okay?!" Midori asked. Acting quick, Kazuto looked around and spotted the point of the gunshot, the mysterious man dressed in his hooded coat pointing his gun at them.

"Mom! Suguha! Get out of the way!" Kazuto shouted. He quickly got back onto his feet and shoved his family inside the car through a left open door, slamming it as another gunshot was fired, knicking his shoulder.

"K-Kazuto!" they exclaimed, seeing Kazuto grasping his shoulder. He glared directly over towards the man in the hooded coat, slowly approaching him with gun pointed at him.

"Who...Who are you?!" Kazuto asked. The man huffed.

"So, THIS is Kazuto Kirigaya, a.k.a. "Kirito" of SAO. Heh. So we finally meet." he said. Kazuto gasped.

"W-Wait! How do you know my name?" he asked. The man chuckled as he slowly pulled back his hood, showing shoulder length black hair. One look at him had Kazuto gasp from shock. The man beared a dead likeness to Kuradeel, the backstabbing member of KoB that was apart of Lauging Coffin.

"K-Kuradeel?! No! Its not possible! Y-You died! I killed you in SAO when you tried to murder me and Asuna!" he shouted. The man sneered as his eyes narrowed.

"Kuradeel? Sorry kid. That's my brother's name. The name's Kira." he said. Kazuto gasped.

"Wh-What?! Y-Your brother was...Kuradeel?!" he stuttered. Kira chuckled.

"Yep. My brother and I may not have been eye to eye with one another. But still, he's family. And I make sure those that harm MY family get what's coming." he said, slowly pulling back the sleeve of his shirt. Kazuto looked at his arm and gasped, seeing a Laughing Coffin symbol tattoed along it.

"L-Laughing Coffin?!" he gasped. Kira snickered, covering his arm again quickly aiming the gun at Kazuto's head.

"Yeah. That's right. An "ex-member" of the best guild that existed in SAO. So, consider this payback for what you did to my brother! And don't worry about your "wife". My client is taking GOOD CARE of her as we speak." he snickered. Kazuto gasped.

"What? Who's your "client"?!" Kazuto asked.

_~ At the Chapel | Time: 12:31 p.m. ~_

Almost at the same time that Kazuto was ambushed by Kira, we return to the chapel where Asuna was. As we left her in a group hug with her parents, there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm? Hello? Who's there?" Keiko asked. Rika lightly shrugged as Shouzou went to answer the door. But just as he did, the door was thrown open and Shouzou was thrown to the floor.

"D-Dad!" Asuna gasped. Kyouko rushed to her husband's side as a malicious voice chuckled. Asuna gasped, petrified with fear as she recognized the voice.

"Sorry Mister Yuuki. I guess I don't know my own strength." the voice said. Asuna looked over to the door, seeing a lone figure standing in the doorway. It was Sugou Nobuyuki, dressed in a black cloak that covered most of his body.

"S-S-Sugou?!" Asuna quivered. As soon as Sugou looked to Asuna, he flashed a devilish grin and licked his lips.

"Hello there...Titania." he muttered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Ch 6: Wedding Day Excitement - Part 2

**_Sword Art Online: Forever After_**

**_Chapter 06: Wedding Day Excitement - Part 2_**

_~ Outside Kazuto's House | Time: 12:32 p.m. ~_

Back at Kazuto's home, Kazuto himself looked on in shock as Kira was pointing his gun directly at his face. In the car, Suguha and Midori watched everything that was happening from the window. Kira lightly snickered.

"And now...I know we just met. But...this is the part where I KILL you kid. Nothing personal. Just business." he said. Kira started approaching Kazuto slowly, pointing the gun directly inbetween his eyes. But as he remained fixated on Kazuto, the door of the car slowly came open, unnoticed by either.

"S-Sugu!" Midori whispered "G-Get back here!" But Suguha told her mom to remain quiet for a moment. With the door open enough, she hopped out and glanced on at Kira. When he appeared to be ready to pull the trigger, Sugu lunged at him from behind and grabbed hold of him from behind. The surprise drew Kira's attention away.

"H-Hey! What the?! Get off me you little rugrat!" he exclaimed. Kazuto gasped, seeing Suguha clinging to Kira as tightly as she could.

"S-Suguha!" he exclaimed.

"Kazuto! Run for it! Get to Asuna fast!" she shouted. Kazuto groaned, not about to leave his sister with a member of Laughing Coffin. Suddenly, as Kira was focused back on his sister, Kazuto came charging and swung a punch as fast as he can, connecting with an uppercut to the giant. The impact caused him to drop his gun.

"Ragh! You little snot-nosed...!" Kira yelled. As he finally grabbed hold of Sugu by her shirt, Kazuto reached for the gun and quickly grabbed it. Sugu was thrown to the ground as Kazuto reacted by pointing the gun at him when Kira turned around, slightly surprising him.

"Listen you! No way is anyone, especially not YOU, going to ruin this day for me OR Asuna! You got me?! So you'd be better off crawling back to whatever hole you crawled out of right now!" Kazuto shouted "If you don't...!" Kira looked as Kazuto's hands began to quiver, never having to hold a gun before against a real person. He grew a devilish grin.

"Heh. I knew it. You're too cowardly to even pull the trigger. So your threat means NOTHING kid!" he sneered "Me on the other hand? I'm a cold blooded killer." He suddenly tore off his coat and threw it away, revealing he was armed with a utility belt around his chest, armed with various knives and weapons.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me?!" Kazuto thought "This guy's a living killing machine!" Kira grinned as he swiftly drew a knife and suddenly charged at Kazuto.

"You're DEAD twerp!" he shouted. With a loud roar, he started swinging his knife in a vicious and wild fashion, trying to cut Kazuto to shreds. But Kazuto continued to quickly duck and dodge, avoiding the swings no matter where they came from.

"Damn! You're fast kid! But you ain't getting away! Now DIE!" he roared. After continuous dodging, Kazuto tripped over his own two feet and fell to the ground. Kira laughed and lunged at him.

"NOW I GOTCHA!" he exclaimed. Suguha gasped and shielded her eyes as Kazuto, fearing for his life, suddenly drew the gun in front of him. He gave a loud scream as he pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet directly at Kira. The bullet struck him in the chest, causing him to gasp and groan, grabbing hold around the location. Kazuto gasped for breath as he looked up at Kira, seeing him clinging to his chest. From the way it looked, it appeared Kazuto's shot struck close to his heart.

"Did...Did I get him?" Kazuto muttered. Kira groaned, dropping to his knees, starting to cough as he braced himself up with his arms.

"D-Damn...I...I was wrong. You...DID have the guts t-t-to pull the trigger..." Kira groaned. He looked over at Kazuto, his sight beginning to blur.

"Heh. L-Looks like you win...this time...Kazuto...Kirigaya..." he groaned. With a final groan, Kira completely collapsed to the ground, dropping the knife in his hand. Afterwards, he dropped the gun from his hand, sighing heavily in relief.

"Man. Just like with Kuradeel..." he muttered. With Kira passed out on the ground, Sugu and Midori quickly raced to Kazuto's side.

"Oh sweetheart! Thank goodness you're all right!" Midori exclaimed, hugging her son tightly. Sugu joined in the hug as well. Kazuto looked between the two of them.

"A-Are you two all right? Sorry things got hairy there." Kazuto asked. Sugu and Midori shook their heads.

"We're fine. We're just really glad you're all right." Sugu said.

"Kazuto, come on. We have to get to the chapel and make sure Asuna is safe." Midori said. Kazuto sniffled and nodded.

"Right. I've still got to deal with Kira's "client"." he muttered. As they helped him back on his feet, Kazuto looked at the gun laying at his feet. He then took out the cell phone he had in his pocket and quickly dialed something.

"Hello? Are you looking for someone by the name of Sugou Nobuyuki?" he asked.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ At the Chapel | Time: 12:40 p.m. ~_

As Kazuto and the others began their race to the chapel, we return to find Sugou bracing Asuna against the wall, holding her against her will. He devilishly grinned as he looked at the terrified look on her face through one eye, having lost part of his eye sight since Kazuto's battle with him in ALO. He now wore a small eye patch over his bruised eye. Out in the hall, Asuna's family and friends were locked out of the room by Sugou, locking the door from the inside.

"Sugou! You bastard! Open the door this instant!" Shouzou exclaimed. Sugou could hear the pounding against the door and the partially muffled yells coming from outside.

"Don't worry Titania. NO ONE is going to disturb us now." he said slyly, making Asuna's skin crawl. He then leaned close and took a deep sniff.

"Ah. You don't realize how long I missed...the delicious scent your hair gives off." he said "Hmm. Too bad Kazuto won't be here today." Asuna looked to him with an angry scowl.

"A-And why is that?" she asked. Sugou snickered.

"Its because I've paid an assassin to clip the life of your "hero". I bet he's already muttering your name with his LAST breath." he whispered. Asuna gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"N-No. Kazuto..." she said. Sugou smirked.

"So, with HIM out of the picture, I do believe you'll be needing yourself another husband. How about it? I'd be willing to take his shoes for you...if you'll agree to keep the wedding going." he said. Asuna lightly gasped, her eyes rattling.

"Y-Y-Y-You...!" she quivered. Sugou snickered, slowly licking his lips. But fortunately for her, his guard was lowered to the point that she swiftly kicked him in his groin. Sugou howled in pain as he clutched his legs together.

"D-DAH! OH! That hurt!" he yelled. With a moment of freedom, she was able to get behind him and grab hold of the back of his head.

"I'd NEVER marry you in a million years!" she yelled, slamming him as hard as she could into the wall. The impact was hard enought to knock him unconscious. Asuna hurried to the door and unlocked it, hurrying out to her family.

"A-Asuna!" her parents gasped. She quickly embraced them in a hug, shedding small tears.

"Thank god you're okay! What did you do in there?" Rika asked. Keiko glanced in the room, seeing Sugou passed out on the ground. His hands were still clutched inbetween his legs as his rear hung in the air.

"Something pretty PAINFUL I'd say." she said. Just then, they heard someone's footsteps rushing towards them. They looked and saw Kazuto hurrying their way with Midori and Suguha close behind.

"Asuna!" he called. Asuna gasped, starting to cry as Kazuto hurried over.

"K-Kazuto..." she whimpered. When he came close enough, she quickly parted from her parents and hugged Kazuto as tightly as she could. Kazuto did likewise.

"Asuna...you're safe. Thank goodness you're safe." Kazuto sniffled, holding her tightly in his arms. Asuna sniffled as she embraced Kazuto.

"Kazuto...I'm so happy you're here." she said. Midori joined at Kyouko's side, asking if anyone was hurt at all.

"No. We're fine. Thank you for asking." she said. Kyouko looked on at Kazuto and Asuna hugging each other.

"Asuna..." she muttered. Suddenly, they heard a groan and looked into the changing room, seeing Sugou slowly coming out, bracing himself against the door.

"Sugou." Kazuto said, sounding like he expected him. Sugou groaned and lifted his head up.

"T-That wasn't funny...Titania my..." he groaned, stopping when he saw Kazuto. He gasped as his eye widened, shocking to see Kazuto.

"K-Kirigaya?! Wh-What?! B-B-But that fool Kira was supposed to kill you!" he shouted. Kazuto looked at Asuna and lightly smiled.

"Hang tight. This won't be long." he muttered. After that, Kazuto gently released Asuna and slowly approached Sugou.

"Oh. You mean that assassin you sent my way? Well, he wasn't cut out enough to handle me. You ought to remember that...Oberon." he said, suddenly drawing the gun from his back pocket. Sugou gasped, as did everyone else.

"W-W-W-W-Where did you get that?!" Sugou exclaimed. Kazuto grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him close.

"This is a "gift" from Kira. Now then, you have two choices...Sugou. Either back away from my family and never show your lowlife face again...or..." he said, putting the gun at point blank range against Sugou's head. Sugou's eyes began to tremble, fearing for his life.

"Y-You wouldn't DARE!" Sugou gasped. Everyone looked on in fear except Sugu who, understood what he was trying to do, lightly grinned.

"Think again you creep. Kazuto was able to "silence" your assassin. Who's to say he wouldn't do the same to you? After all, you ARE interrupting the most important day of his life." she said slyly, making it sound believable. Sugou gasped, suddenly breaking hold of Kazuto's grip before fleeing for his life, screaming loudly. As he barreled down the hall and ran outside, he was greeted by a swarm of police officers.

"There he is men! Grab him!" one yelled. Sugou gasped and skidded to a stop before being captured by the swarm of police officers. He soon found himself swarmed from all sides as he looked back, seeing Kazuto standing idly by the front doors. He gave a sly grin as he waved the gun in a taunting fashion, throwing it away in a nearby garbage can.

"W-What?! T-That brat! He tricked me!" Sugou thought. As Sugou was being dragged away by the police, Asuna and the rest joined Kazuto as he went back inside.

"Sorry about that. But I did what I could. I can really put on the "act" to scare people when I need to. It worked in SAO...and it sure worked here." he teased. Asuna smirked as she approached Kazuto.

"Does anyone else know what happened?" Kazuto asked. Shouzou lightly shook his head.

"No. Everyone should still be in the chapel waiting for you two to make your appearance. We never got things officially underway until you arrived." he explained. Kazuto nodded.

"Then...can we promise to not speak of this "incident" again? I wouldn't want to spook everyone. Today's a special day after all." he said. Kyouko lightly smiled, crossing her arms.

"Sure. You can count on us." Sugu said. Midori nodded, followed by Asuna and her father, Keiko and Rika. Kyouko slowly approached Kazuto and Asuna, putting a hand on each of them.

"So...with that done, don't you two have a wedding to go to?" she asked, smiling at both of them. Kazuto and Asuna nodded as he looked to her.

"You ready...Asuna?" he asked, holding a hand out. Asuna smiled and put her hand gently into his.

"Ready." she muttered.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ Outside the Chapel | After the Wedding | Time: 1:00 p.m. ~_

Having entered the chapel and gone through the ordeal, we find Kazuto and Asuna coming back outside, holding each other's hand with their wedding rings on their fingers. As of this moment, Kazuto and Asuna were officially married, now husband and wife. Once they went outside, celebration poppers and confetti was showering the sky, caused by Kazuto and Asuna's friends from SAO and ALO, as well as their families.

"Congratulations Asuna and Kirto!" they exclaimed. Asuna laughed as the confetti drifted down, covering the top of their heads.

"Thanks everyone!" she laughed. Suddenly, Kazuto gently took hold of her chin and turned her attention to him. The two looked at each other with a smile before sharing a kiss.

"Welcome to the family...Asuna Kirigaya." he said. Asuna lightly blushed, remembering they agreed to use his family's last name.

"Glad to be here...Kirito-kun." she chuckled. Kazuto smiled again as they lightly embraced each other in a hug.

_~ Four Years Later | Kazuto and Asuna's Home | July 20th, 2034 ~_

We now come to Kazuto and Asuna's house, four years passed since the wedding, as Kazuto is seen in the living room with a digital video camera. They were recording a message to send to their families back home. He kneeled down on one knee to get a better shot.

"Hey there everyone! Kazuto here. I'll be filming our special message today, just in case you're wondering. As for the news we've been "hinting" about...Asuna! Come on in!" he shouted. Near the doorway, Asuna stood blushing bright red.

"K-Kazuto...come on. You know how embarrassed I am about this!" she sighed. Kazuto chuckled.

"Come on now! We talked about this Asuna!" he called. Asuna sighed and walked into the next room. She was seen wearing a long yellow sun dress, showing off a bulging stomach. Kazuto smiled.

"Come on Asuna. Say it." he whispered. Still blushing slightly, Asuna looked to Kazuto with the camera and put on a smile.

"Well, surprise everyone! W-We're expecting a baby!" she laughed.

**_~ THE END ~_**

_~ What Happens Next? Read "Sword Art Online: Christmas Blessings"! ~_


End file.
